Konoha High School: La Chica Nueva
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: Cuando el mejor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke se va a estudiar a Estados Unidos la vida social de Naruto cayo, por lo que dedico el tiempo a estudiar, con el transcurso del tiempo mejoro y no se ha metido en problemas, tiempo despues recupero su vida amorosa, con la Chica Nueva
1. Bienvenida Sinon

Konoha High School: La Chica Nueva

No soy, ni dueño, ni creador de Naruto, ni de Sword Art Online, tampoco de sus personajes

Para los que conocen mi otro Fic "Naruto: El Muro" esta es una historia al estilo Konoha Highschool además me dara ideas para la segunda y tercer temporada.

Me concentrare en el Bullyng (hubo una época en donde lo sufri)

Capitulo 1 .- La chica Nueva.

Naruto Uzumaki es un chico promedio de la prestigiosa Konoha Highschool, quien siempre ha sido un chico alegre, feliz, practicante del Ninjutsu de su maestro y padrastro Jiraya, aunque no tenía muchos amigos trataba de sonreir, un dia de la nada su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha se mudo a America para estudiar, todo se fue abajo.

Sus amigos se separaron de el, Hinata y el rompieron, por alguna extraña razón le comenzaron a hacer bullyng, en su red social siempre era molestado, paso el tiempo, no tenia a nadie, solo a su padrastro, una noche sin hacer nada y estando deprimido, abrió un libro y comenzó a estudiar, desde que llegaba de la escuela practicaba Ninjutsu y estudiaba, cosa que sorprendió a todos pues sus calificaciones comenzaban a mejorar.

Pero seguía infeliz, sufria Bullyng de todos, incluso de Hinata, y siempre se pregunta ¿alguien lo hara feliz?

Naruto: (Corriedo) Llego…..Tarde…

Una familia se estaba mudando a una Casa, una familia nueva, un padre, una madre y su hija

Carla (Madre de Shinon **N/A: No tengo idea como se llama asi que le pondré asi**): (una mujer con una tez clara, ojos cafes, un peinado liso negro y una altura de 1.81 Mts, lleva una blusa azul cielo, con mangas que llegan hasta el codo, con un pantalón de mezclilla pegado hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos negros)Hija, ten cuidado con esa caja.

¿?: Si mama (llevaba una caja grande que la cubria).

Clark (Padre de Shinon **N/A: No tengo idea como se llama asi que le pondré asi**): (un hombre con una tez blanca, ojos negros, pelo café claro y corto con una altura de 1.90 Mts, con una camisea azul con mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis negros )Querida, ¿Mis herramientas están adentro?

Carla: Creo que no querido, ¡Shinon puedes ver si las herramientas de tu padre están ahi! .

Shinon: (la tez clara, el pelo de color Azul con dos colas atadas por cintas de color rosa, Sus tres medidas son 80-61-81 y una altura de 1.61 Mts, lleva una blusa azul obscuro, con mangas verdes, con un pantalón de mezclilla pegado hasta los tobillos y unos tenis blancos con rayas) Si Mama, aquí están.

La familia habia terminado de meter las cajas.

Shinon: (Saliendo de su casa para cerrar la puerta del camión de mudanza) Ire a cerrar la puerta del camión.

Ya en la puerta del camión la logro cerrar, al mismo tiempo que Naruto daba la vuelta para llegar a Konoha Highschool.

Naruto: [Bien voy a llegar a tiempo voy a….]

Naruto no se dio cuenta que choco con Shinon, rápidamente ambos caían en la misma dirección pero el la abrazo y la giro para que no chocara con el suelo, y Naruto chocara con la espalda.

Naruto (Quejándose): Auch….Eso dolió.

Shinon: a mi no (Mientras se levantaba se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Naruto)

Naruto: (Rascándose la cabeza y levantándose)Si porque evite que chocaras….(vio el rostro de Shinon y se sonrojo, comenzó a tartamudear) ….que hermosa…

Shinon (Feliz): (con un leve sonrojo)….eh…gracias, que manera tan única tienes de saludar.

Naruto: (Tanto él como Shinon se levantaron) ¿estas bien?

Shinon: Si, no me lastime.

Naruto: (Viendo la cantidad de cosas que hay)Veo que te acabas de mudar.

Shinon: Si, pronto ire a la escuela.

Naruto: Que bien….ah por cierto me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.

Shinon: Yo Asada Shinon.

Naruto: Yo creo que mejor me voy que llego tarde a clases.

Shinon: Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Ambos se despidieron y Naruto continúo su camino rápido a Konoha Highschool, cabe destacar que el y Shinon se agradaron.

Konoha Highschool fin de la primer hora.

Naruto: (Caminando por los pasillos)[llegue, 10 minutos después de que empezó la escuela, a tiempo para el primer periodo]

Clase de Kakashi.

Kakashi: Muy bien chicos, escuchen tengo un anuncio que hacerles. (Todo el mundo puso atencion) El día de hoy viene una nueva chica a tomar el curso con nosotros.

Naruto: [Nueva Chica, ¿será Shinon?]

Kakashi: Ya puedes pasar.

La chica nueva paso en efecto para Naruto es Shinon pero con el uniforme de Konoha.

Shinon: Buenos días compañeros, mi nombre es Asada Shinon.

Kakashi: ¿Dinos, que es lo que gusta hacer y/o tus pasatiempos?

Shinon: Me gusta oir música, jugar Futbol, jugar Videojuegos y Estudiar.

Kakashi: ¿eres lista?

Shinon: Trato de serlo.

Kakashi: Muy bien grupo Párense y Saluden.

Todos: (levantándose) Bienvenida a Konoha (Sentándose)

Kakashi: Muy bien, comencemos la clase, siéntese junto a la Señorita Hyuga.

Shinon: Bien.

Receso. Patio Escolar

Naruto estaba sentado junto a un árbol relajándose y Kiba llego a un lado de Naruto.

Kiba: Oye Naruto, No me gusta cómo me miras.

Naruto: (Voltea a ver a Kiba) Ni te estaba mirando.

Kiba: AHH Asi que me ignoras.

Naruto: No es eso….

Kiba: Asi que me mirabas.

Naruto se levanto para tratar de arreglar la situación pero le fue mal, Kiba lo empujo y se fue riendo.

Naruto (Susurrando): (Levantándose) ¿Por qué a mi? (En eso llega Shinon y le extiende la mano)

Shinon: ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte, chico derriba chicas?

Naruto: (Tomando la mano de Shinon para levantarse) Gracias, ¿Shinon cierto?

Shinon: Si.

A lo lejos un pequeño grupo veía la escena.

Sakura: ¿Esa que no es la chica nueva?

Hinata: Si, ¿Qué hace con Naruto?

Ino: No lo sé.

Shikamaru: (Recien llegando) hey, ¿Qué hay chicas?

Sakura: Hola.

Hinata: Hola.

Ino: Hola, nada vemos a la chica nueva hablando con Naruto.

Shikamaru: ¿Porque?

Sakura: Queremos ver que le ve esa chica nueva al perdedor de Naruto.

Con Naruto y Shinon.

(Estan sentados en el arbol)

Shinon: ¿Asi que es por eso que te molestan?

Naruto: Exacto.

Shinon: Pobre Naruto (acariciando el cabello de Naruto)

Naruto: (Avergonzado) Gracias.

Con Hinata, Sakura y esos tipos.

Hinata: [¡¿AHORA LE ACARICIA EL CABELLO?!]

Con Naruto y Shinon

Naruto: Tu mano es muy suave.

Shinon: Gracias.

El receso había terminado, y era hora del almuerzo donde Naruto y Shinon se sentaron juntos para platicar más, al final del día cuando las clases terminaron, Naruto acompaño a Shinon a su casa.

Calle Cerca de la casa de Shinon

Shinon: ¿Por qué termino contigo?

Naruto: No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Shinon: Descuida (tocando la mano de naruto) encontraras a alguien especial.

Naruto: (con un leve sonrojo) Gracias

Llegando a la casa de Shinon, Naruto y Shinon se despidieron, durante el resto del viaje a casa Naruto se preguntaba muchas cosas sobre Shinon, pero no quería ponerle mucha atención, solo quería saber, si Shinon será su pareja, se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y se sonrojo.

Casa de Naruto

Naruto: Ya llegue!

Jiraya: (desde la cocina) Yo También!

Naruto: Hazte el gracioso.

Jiraya: ¿Cómo te fue?

Naruto: Muy bien, conocí a una chica nueva que recién se mudo a la ciudad y…..

Jiraya: Ahhh ya entiendo, el pequeño Naruto se volvió a enamorar.

Naruto: (Se sonrojo y volteo para otro lado) ehhh no.

Jiraya: Tranquilo Naruto eso es normal.

Naruto: Pero…. ¿Aun me puedo enamorar despues de Terminar con Hinata hace unas semanas? ¿No necsito tomarme un tiempo?

Jiraya: Naruto, eres un humano, pero eres un adolecente….asi que te dire la verdad sobre eso, ¡No seas Payaso! Que estúpido se creería eso, se supone que estas madurando y parte de madurar es avanzar.

Naruto: Si, cierto, no debo de actuar como unos de esos adolecentes que le exageran.

Jiraya: ¿Verdad? Ahora…..cuentame de ella.

Naruto le conto a Jiraya sobre Shinon la chica nueva, lo que paso, como la conoció y como era Fisicamente y su personalidad.

Paso el tiempo fue a su cuarto a estudiar y hacer la tarea, cuando la termino, fue a la computadora para revisar su Facebook, y vio que tenia una solicitud de amistad de Shinon la acepto.

Pasaron 30 minutos jugando videojuegos de paginas Web y Shinon le hablo por webcam.

Shinon: Naruto, hola, ¿Cómo estas?

Naruto: Estoy bien, acabo de Terminar la tarea y estudiar.

Shinon: Yo también, y dime ¿Qué haras el Sabado?

Naruto: ehh…..nada….¿Por?

Shinon: Pensaba, ya que no conozco la ciudad, quizás podramos ir por allí para divertirnos y que conosca la ciudad.

Naruto: ehh….Claro, eso me gustaría, te enseñare unos lugares geniales.

Shinon: Eso espero.

Pasaron los días, Naruto pasaba mas tiempo con Shinon, pero a Hinata no le gustaba como Naruto pasaba tiempo con esa chica.

**NA: Esta serie tendrá unos episodios cortos y otros largos.**


	2. Visita Guiada !¿FrienZone?¡

Konoha High School: La Chica Nueva

No soy, ni dueño, ni creador de Naruto, ni de Sword Art Online, tampoco de sus personajes

Para los que conocen mi otro Fic "Naruto: El Muro" esta es una historia al estilo Konoha Highschool además me dara ideas para la segunda y tercer temporada.

Me concentrare en el Bullyng (hubo una época en donde lo sufri)

Capitulo 2.- Visita Guiada, ¿FriendZone?

Habían pasado los días y ya era sábado por la mañana, durante estos días antes del sábado, Naruto se la paso mucho tiempo con Shinon, quien resultaba ser muy Inteligente en muchas materias, no fallaba ninguna, y eso se debe a que estudia como loca, mientras Naruto y Shinon jugaban, Reían, se Divertían cuando no lo veían Hinata los estaba viendo de lejos.

Naruto esperando la llegada del sábado no podía aguantar las noches y tardaba en dormir, llegaba muy cansado a la escuela, y se medio quedaba dormido en clase, y cuando llegaba a casa dormí horas, pero al final valió la pena esperar a l sábado.

Era una mañana tranquila y el sol comenzaba a salir, mientras que iluminaban el rostro dormido de Naruto, mientras le incomodaba tener que levantarse, apago la alarma y se volvió a Dormir.

Jiraya: Oye Naruto despierta.

Naruto: (Metiendo su cabeza en la almohada) ¿Por qué si hoy es sábado?

Jiraya: Muy bien, entonces no iras con Shinon a mostrarle la ciudad.

Naruto: Ok….. ¡ES VERDAD ES HOY!

Rápido se levanto y fue directo a ponerse la ropa, se puso una camisa negra con llamas en la cintura, una chaqueta Naranja con Azul en los hombros de mangas hasta los codos, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis azules, agarro su billetera, su celular y se puso su banda en la frente, y se fue con Shinon.

Tras una larga caminata, llego a la casa de Shinon, tenía mucho nerviosismo, pero trago saliva y fue directo a la puerta, al llegar toco el timbre.

Naruto: [Ojala no haya llegado muy temprano]

Después de 5 segundos, le avisaron que esperara, luego de unos pocos segundos el padre de Shinon abrió la puerta

Clark: ¿Quién eres?

Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Se encuentra Shinon?

Clark: ¡Shinon, un tal Naruto te busca!

Shinon: Voy papa.

Clark: Asi que dime Naruto ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

Naruto: Solo llevarla por la ciudad.

Clark: Claro….espero y sea solo eso.

Shinon: Ya llegue (llevaba puesto una blusa verde con las mangas hasta los codos, un pantalón de mezclilla, con unos zapatos blancos) estoy lista vámonos, nos vemos.

Shinon se despidió de su padre, en eso llego su madre feliz porque Shinon ya había hecho un amigo en esta ciudad nueva.

Con Naruto y Shinon.

Shinon: así que Naruto a ¿Dónde vamos primero?

Naruto: Al centro comercial, es muy genial, hay muchas cosas increíbles, luego te llevare a un distrito de comida, y para terminar iremos a la zona comercial de la ciudad.

Shinon: Suena interesante, vamos.

Shinon y Naruto fueron al centro comercial, donde Naruto le mostro las tiendas y puestos donde venden comida, y lugares de videojuegos, no se dieron cuenta pero Hinata, Sakura e Ino los observaron.

Sakura: Naruto ¡¿Tiene una cita?!

Ino: Que maldito.

Hinata: ¿Cómo?

Con Naruto y Shinon.

Shinon (Saco una cámara de fotografía profesional): Ve a la fuente (Naruto llego a la fuente) Ahora has como si tuvieras músculos y los estuvieras presumiendo.

Naruto: De que hablas claro que tengo musculos mira (Puso el pie derecho en la fuente y puso el brazo para mostrar su musculo) ¿Asi?

Shinon: Si perfecto (Tomo unas buenas fotos)

Naruto: Muy bien, ¿Ahora qué?

Shinon: (Se sento en la fuente) ven siéntate conmigo para una selfie (Naruto se sento junto a ella y Shinon sujeto el brazo derecho de Naruto contra su busto) ¿Listo?

Naruto: Si.

Shinon tomo la foto, y vio la cámara al ver que había salido bien sonrió a Naruto.

Shinon: Ahora a ¿donde vamos?

Naruto: Vamos a unos parques luego a otros lugares para divertirse.

Shinon: De acuerdo vamos.

Saliendo del centro comercial Naruto y Shinon fueron a un parque de diversiones cercano.

Shinon: Esto es espectacular.

Naruto: Si, y mucho, hay muchos juegos divertidos y juegos mecánicos, además de muchos puestos para ganar premios.

Shinon: Que increíble.

Naruto: ¿Subimos a la montaña rusa?

Shinon: Si, Vamos.

Naruto se la paso gritando todo l tiempo olvido que odia la montaña rusa, a Shinon lo contrario le encanta sentir esa sensación de adrenalina pura.

Al bajarse Naruto estaba abrazando a Shinon y temblando.

Shinon: ¿Se te bajo el temor?

Naruto: N….n….n….no ¿p….p….porque dices eso?

Shinon : Tal vez sea porque no me sueltas y me aprietas.

Naruto: (Soltándola) lo siento.

Shinon: No hay problema (Tocando el brazo de Naruto) Guau que fuerte eres.

Naruto: Bueno hago ejercicio y mucho.

Shinon: Eso está muy bien, ahora que juego toca.

Naruto: El que quieras.

Shinon: hmmm…(Señalando a los carros chocones) ese juego.

Naruto: ok, vamos.

Naruto y Shinon pasaron un buen rato en el parque de diversiones jugaron en los carros chocones y muchos otros juegos mecánicos, muy cansados del parque de diversiones Shinon pidió ir a una zona de video juegos algo que le gusta mucho a Naruto, y le agrada la idea de tener a alguien que quiera pasar un buen rato jugando videojuegos con el.

Arcade

Naruto: Este es el Arcade.

Shinon: Esto es increíble, ¿tienen Street Fighter II?

Naruto: Si, vamos.

Shinon: Te sigo.

Naruto y Shinon comenzaron a pasar el rato, para su mala fortuna el juego estaba en la ventana, Neiji y Ten Ten pasaban por ahí.

Ten Ten: Mira, no sabia que Naruto salía con la nueva.

Neiji: Al menos dejo a Hinata y eso me alegra.

Ten Ten: No seas malo, lo mas importante es la felicidad de Hinata.

Volviendo al Arcade

Shinon: Gane.

Naruto: ¿Como?

Shinon: Soy muy buena para los videojuegos.

Naruto: Asi, Juguemos House of the Dead.

Shinon: Genial, adoro los FPS.

Naruto: Pero yo Ganare.

Shinon: No, Yo voy a ganar.

Naruto perdió en cada juego que jugaba con Shinon, Hero Duty, Naruto mato menos monstruos que Shinon, Grand Turismo Naruto quedo 2do lugar, Hockey de mesa perdió con 12 puntos, pero a Naruto no le importo perder en lo mas mínimo, lo que más apreciaba es el pasar más tiempo con Shinon es muy divertido estar con ella es de esas amigas que le gusta divertirse y pasarla bien, además es muy graciosa y para suerte de Naruto muy atractiva, para su mala suerte el dia comenzó a caer y Naruto llevo a Shinon a casa, no sin antes pasar por algunos lugares donde podría ir de camino a casa.

Casa de Shinon

Naruto y Shinon habían vuelto a casa de Shinon pues el tour había acabado, era todo o nada decirle a Shinon que sea su novia o no decirle.

Shinon: Fue muy divertido gracias Naruto.

Naruto: Si [HAZLO AHORA O NUNCA], oye Shinon.

Shinon: ¿Si qué pasa?

Naruto: Me preguntaba si…..quisieras…tener una cita con migo.

Shinon (un poco triste): Sabes Naruto acabo de salir de una mala relación y quiero que seamos amigos (Se volteo y medio entro) por ahora

Naruto: [Amigos por ahora]

Fin

Pobre Naruto en la más temida FRIENDZONE


End file.
